AKB0048 New Challenges!
by Chimpy Rush
Summary: Setelah berhasil melumpuhkan Zodiac dan DES, apakah tantangan baru yang akan dihadapi para anggota AKB0048? Siapa saja kah penghalang mereka? Sanggupkah mereka melewatinya?
1. Takamina Yang Bukan Takamina

Summary Chapter 1 : Setelah mengalahkan DES dan Zodiac, Tsubasa memutuskan untuk memberikan pendidikan pada para personil 00 di sekolah khusus di Planet Khusus untuk Pendidikan di Akibarush, planet yang berjarak 15km dari Akibastar. Apa sajakah yang terjadi di sekolah mereka?

_Satu malam sebelum masuk sekolah hari pertama..._

"_AAH APA YANG KAU MAU?!" _

"_Wajahmu, gadis kecil.."_

"_TOLOONG! Siapa saja tolong AKUU! Oh,oh! Tidaaak!_"_  
_

Paginya di Zero-0 Junior Highschool..

Nagisa,Chieri,Kanata dan Sonata berjalan bersama ke kelasnya masing-masing. Nagisa dan Chieri masuk kelas terlebih dahulu dari Kanata. Soalnya dia harus nganter adeknya tercinta (?) ke kelas nya dulu, 7-B. Sedangkan kelas Kanata (bersama Nagisa dan lain-lain) berada di kelas 8-K. Kelas Kanata dan Sonata jaraknya agak jauh jadi tiap pagi Kanata harus berjogging ria di koridor sekolah (Kanata : Jahat lo author!, Author : Suka-suka gue lah! Yang bikin ni cerita juga gue bukan lo!)

Seperti biasanya, saat sampai di depan kelas 8-K, Kanata ngos-ngosan (bahasa apa itu-_-) karena berlari.

Nagisa dan Chieri nyengir liat Kanata ngos-ngosan. Sementara Kanata pura-pura (Ulang : PURA-PURA) gatau dan langsung masuk kelas dan Kanata langsung duduk ditempat duduknya yang udah ada tulisan namanya. Ternyata sebelahnya adalah Takamina. Entah kenapa mungkin itu karena faktor 'TK' (Readers : Ano...)

Beberapa menit kemudian Takamina datang (Author bikin TK sama umurnya hehe. Maap ya readers! :P) dengan wajah yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Takamina-san! Tempat dudukmu di sebelahku loh.. Hehe ^^" Kanata menyapa Takamina.

"Siapa kamu bocah kecil?! Tidak sudi aku duduk denganmu! Cih!" Takamina-yang mungkin bukan Takamina-membalas sapaan pagi Kanata sepedas yang di iklan Oop* Hot*a (yang di sensor huruf "S" semua kok ^^. Readers : Author bego, dikasih tau lagi!. Author : Ah,oh,iya deh maap gak di ulangin lagi.. Hiksu hiksu.)

"A-apa yang terjadi Takamina-san?" Kanata hampir menangis sambil menatap Takamina.

"Bukan urusanmu, bodoh!" Takamina membalasnya dengan jutek lagi.

Nagisa, Chieri dan para murid yang ada disitu bengong ngeliatin Takamina. Tatapan mereka tatapan takut,ya mungkin semacam itu. Serta Kanata pun hampir menangis hebat. Takamina malah pergi keluar kelas.

**TENG TONG TENG TONG! **Bel nya udah bunyi. Ya kalo mau bayangin bunyinya dengerin aja lagu 'Sakura no Hanabiratachi' pas awal-awalnya. Kira-kira seperti itu lah~

Takamina masuk kelas abis itu nge-geser mejanya yang di samping Kanata ke pojok belakang. Kanata hanya terdiam shock dengan perilaku Takamina.

Saat gurunya masuk, Takamina bukannya duduk di kursi tapi malah duduk diatas meja sambil ngangkat kakinya. Pas gurunya masuk, perhatian guru itu langsung tertuju ke meja Takamina.

"TAKAHASHI MINAMI!" Mioirei-sensei atau Ibu Mio, guru killer disekolah itu memanggil Takamina.

"Apaan sih, bawel?" Takamina menjawab cuek.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disitu? Asal kamu tahu, perilakumu tidak sopan, SAMA SEKALI! Rok mini, alat menipedi, permen karet, duduk dimeja,mengangkat kaki, buku berserakan, tidak pakai seragam dan yang paling parah, mengatakan guru bawel. Apa sih yang kamu mau?!" Bu Mio mulai marah. Di kepalanya sudah terdapat perempatan mungkin sampai 10 lebih saking marahnya

"Yaelah, yang penting gue belajar kan? Tapi kalo situ gamau gue disini ya gapapa sih, gue keluar! Malah bagus kok, gue gausah capek-capek belajar di sekolah BUTUT ini! Gue malah bisa shopping diluar, kok repot? Hahah." Takamina membalas dengan nyebelinnya (-_-)

"KELUAR SEKARANG KAMU TAKAHASHI MINAMI 5TH!" Ibu Mio sudah lepas kendali menghadapi Takamina yang sekarang.

"Oh, lo berani nyuruh gue keluar? Oke! Makasih ya Ibu GEMBROT yang NGGAK cantik... Muah, byee.." Takamina langsung berjalan santai keluar.

"Ohayou minna. Saya sudah dibuat kesal oleh satu murid di pagi ini dan jangan sampai ada yang membuat saya kesal lagi. Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai pelajaran hari ini..._blablablabla..._" Bu Mio memulai pelajaran hari itu dengan kesal hati.

Dan sampai di Jam Makan Siang! Author bunyiin bel nya dulu~ Kriiiiinggggg! (Readers : *bengong*. Author : Hehe)

"Anak-anak, pelajaran ibu kali ini selesai. Akan dilanjutkan oleh guru lain sehabis makan siang. Sayonara~!" Bu Mio mengakhiri pelajarannya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Anak-anak berdiri dan membungkuk pada Bu Mio, dan Bu Mio langsung meninggalkan kelas.

**Di kantin..**

Acchan 14th (Nagisa), Chieri, Kanata, Linda, Sonata, Makoto serta generasi 75 dan 77 lainnya dan para Senbatsu berkumpul satu meja.

"Konichiwa, Minna. Apa yang terjadi di kelas kalian hari ini?" Yuuko menanyakan kepada yang lain.

"Ah, Yuuko-san, apakah kelas 9-A indah?"

"SANGAAT MENYENANGKAN DAN INDAH TENTUNYA..! Nyan! Hehehe..." Nyan-nyan main nyamber (?)

"Memangnya ada apa Chieri-chan?" Yuuko mulai memasang wajah serius.

"Mungkin lebih baik Kanata-san yang menjawabnya.." Chieri menjawab pertanyaan Yuuko.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi di kelas 8-K, Kana-chan?" Yuuko mukanya makin serius.

"Takamina, Yuuko-san…" Kanata termenung sebentar..

"Ada apa dengan Takamina?!" Yuuko mulai agak 'kaget'.

"Dia hari ini berperilaku aneh. Dia lebih-lebih kasar dari biasanya (Author : jadi maksud lo biasanya dia juga kasar gitu?! HAH?!, Kanata : Ano,..Ano... E-enggak k-kok author! Peace!). Hari ini dia membentakku, Bu Mio, dan berperilaku seperti berandalan. Karena perilakunya, ia diusir oleh Bu Mio." Kanata menjelaskan.

"Oh,benarkah? Tidak biasanya dia berperilaku begitu. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengannya.. Hm..," Yuuko mulai berpikir.

"Kurasa dia bukan Takamina yang asli." Chieri berdiri dan menyambar dengan 'gaya' serius.

"Apa maksudmu, Chieri?!" Kanata kaget dan langsung berdiri.

"Hei, Kanata. Calm. Let she explain it!" Yuuko menahan Kanata.

"Ya, seperti yang kalian-kelas 9-dan-kelas 7-dengar tadi. Dan seperti yang kami-kelas 8-lihat tadi," Chieri berhenti sebentar menghela napas.

"Saat pertama kali Takamina-san bicara, menjawab sapaan Kanata tadi pagi, suaranya agak berubah, dan di lehernya, ada bekas luka. Tinnginya juga beda. Takamina yang tadi pagi lebih-lebih-lebih tinggi daripada Takamina yang asli." Chieri Sono menjelaskan.

"Astaga, Chieri-chan! Kau memperhatikannya?! Tak kusangka, kau pacarku yang paling pintar. Hihihi~" Acchan 14th ato Nagisa langsung memeluk Chieri dan menjadi heboh. Semua yang ada di meja itu sweatdrop termasuk Chieri (Author : Nagisa, Baka Aho. Nagisa : Sirik? HUAHAHA.)

"Nagisa, ini masalah serius!" Yuuka jengkel dengan Nagisa. Empat siku-siku muncul dikepalanya.

*tuing tuing* (Readers : Ano.. itu suara apa?=_= Author : ceritanya 2 telunjuknya Nagisa, lagi atut gitu ama Yuuka._.) "G-g-gomen, Yuuka-chan...(u.u)" Nagisa langsung menciut.

"Bukan saatnya untuk bercanda... Ayo kita selidiki malam ini ke rumah milik Takamina.. Ada yang mau ikut?" Yuuko mengambil langkah cepat.

"Aku ikut, Yuuko-san!" Kanata langsung berdiri.

"Ada lagi?" Yuuko bertanya kembali. Tetapi semuanya malah menggeleng. Yuuko langsung sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang menjawab, kuputuskan... KALIAN SEMUA IKUT! YEAY!" Yuuko berapi-api.

Semua yang disitu putus asa. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, Takamina kan teman mereka juga. (Author : GANBATTE MINNA! Makoto : Aih, aku takut author! Author : Demi Takamina, Makoto! Berjuang *wink*)

-Other Side-

"Uh,oh,dimana ini? Gelap seka.. AH!" Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menjambak rambutnya.

"Bagaimana, gadis kecil? Sudah ingat kelakuanmu disekolah tadi? AHAHAHA!"

"S-siapa kamu? K-kenapa kamu menyekapku disini?! Kelakuan apa?"

"Ah, kamu tidak ingat, dengan perilakumu tadi di sekolah ya? Akan kuputarkan videonya.."

"Video?"

"Ya, lihat saja ke layar kecil di depanmu. Ia akan menayangkan semua perilakumu disekolah mu pada hari pertama tadi! Ahaha, selamat menikmati, gadis kecil. AHAHAHAH!"

**Skip Time~**

"**VIDEO SELESAI GADIS KECIL. BAGAIMANA?" **Tulisan yang muncul di akhir video tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan tadi tidak ke sekolah, dan aku juga tidak melakukan semua hal itu! HEY SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?!"

_Tap,tap,tap._

"Bagaimana, gadis kecil? Suka videonya, hah?" Orang itu datang ke tempat gadis itu dengan senyum mengejek.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku TAKAHASHI MINAMI 5th, TIDAK PERNAH melakukan hal itu! Penipuuu! Lepaskan aku! TOLONGGG SIAPA SAJA TOLONG!" Ternyata gadis itu Takamina yang disekap oleh seseorang.

"Oh, diamlah. Tidak ada orang disini yang dapat menolongmu, sayang.."

ZLEB. Takamina pun disuntik pembius lagi oleh orang itu.

-Other Side, School-

"Kriiinggg~!" Itu bunyi bel berakhirnya istirahat siang. Para Senbatsu dan Kenkyusei masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Janee!" kata itu dimana-mana~~

-Dikelas 8K..-

"Konichiwa, wa Omoe desu. Yoroshiku. Arigatou." Omoe-sensei kira-kira berumur 25tahun. Kelihatannya sih orangnya penyabar.. Hm...

"Pelajaran kelas 8K hari ini adalah Kesenian. Um, anak-anak. Itu meja kosong milik siapa?" Omoe-sensei menunjuk ke meja di pojok 'bekas' Takamina.

"Milik Takahashi Minami 5th tadi dia di usir oleh Ibu Mio." Sementara anak-anak lain berbicara, Chieri daritadi hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik Omoe secara diam-diam. Chieri merasa ada yang aneh dengan Omoe-sensei.

"Oh," dengan singkatnya Omoe-sensei menjawab. Chieri semakin curiga padanya.

"Jadi siang ini, aku ingin kalian untuk membuat prakarya..._blablabla.." _Omoe-sensei menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar sampai akhirnya...

**TENG TONG! TENG TONG! **Bel pulang sekolaaaaaaaaaah~~~

Yuuko mungkin paling lambat keluar karena hari ini tugas piket. Tapi untungnya hanya membersihkan papan tulis. Jadi tidak lama.

-sementara itu di depan sekolah, para anggota AKB0048 berkumpul, menunggu Yuuko-

"Nyan-nyan.. Dimana Yuuko-san?" Nagisa-eh-Acchan bertanya pada Nyan-nyan.

"Jangan khawatir, ia sedang mengerjakan piket! Nyan," Nyan-nyan menjawab dengan enteng.

Beberapa menit kemudian,..

"MINNA!" Suara Yuuko-san. Ia berlari terengah mungkin takut ditinggalin hoho. Sesaat Yuuko sudah tiba di kerumunan (?) teman-temannya.

"Yeay, Yuuko-san! Finally, kita tidak usah menunggu lama-lama~" Sonata nyamber.

"Ayo, kita bersiap untuk nanti! Ganbatte, for TAKAMINA!" Yuuko menyemangati teman-temannya.

"YEAY!". Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Siapa ya, dia?


	2. Kanata dan Chieri Diculik Juga!

**Konichiwa Minna-san! Ini update-an chap 2.. Author akan balas Review dulu deh!**

**Buat :**

**Ayame-san : Ne.. Arigatou Ayame-senpai ^^ Mungkin Takamina yang itu cuma berubah di chap 1 deh.. soalnya penjahatnya juga udah hampir diketahui sama Sono-kun._. Gomen! Maaf kelanjutannya lama ya.. Daku lagi banyak urusan soalnya .-.**

**Momoka-san : Oh senpai._. Tak kusangka kau ikut review di ceritaku. Btw, kau yang memotivasiku untuk membuat fanfict 00.. Arigatou *bow* Ne.. Mungkin itu efek samping fanfict hehe.. Sonata sama Kanata jadi beda 1 tahun. Itu hanya saya buat 9A,8K, dan 7B jadi AKB deh._. Seingatku Sonati di next stage umurnya 12 deh._. ah, mungkin aku salah! **

**Racchan-san : Ne.. Gomennasai kalo kurang memuaskan *bow* saya akan coba kurangi yang gitu-gitu mungkin.. Arigatou! Kritik mu sangat berharga Ra-san!**

**Sebelum itu :**

**DISCLAIMER : 00 bukan punya chimp ya! 00 milik kita bersama! ^^**

**WARNING : Typo, Alur dan Genre gaje, .el banyak ditemukan di cerita ini.**

**Nah, Minna-san, mungkin buat agak serius chap yang ini. Maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan! *bow***

**Selamat membaca! Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**-[]-**

"Tuan, mereka semua akan menyelidiki keberadaan Shiori malam ini."

"APA?! Mengapa mereka se-jeli itu?"

"Ini semua karena anak pemilik perusahaan Zodiac itu."

"Zodiac yang sudah bangkrut itu?"

"Ya,Tuan."

"Maksudmu, Chieri Sono?"

"Hm. Baiklah. Tangkap dia dan sahabat terdekat Shiori. Kau tahu kan siapa saja yang harus kau tangkap juga selain Shiori?"

"Baik, Tuan. Saya berangkat sekarang ke rumah yang akan diselidiki anak-anak itu."

**-[]-**

Semua member sudah berkumpul di rumah Yuuko kecuali 1. Siapa?

"Minna, apa semuanya sudah kumpul?" ujar Yuuko.

"Masih belum, Yuuko-san. Makoto belum datang." Suzuko/Linda menjawab pertanyaan Yuuko tadi.

"Oh Tuhan! Ada apa dengan anak itu?-_-" Yuuko mulai kesal.

"Tenang Yuuko-san, aku akan coba meneleponnya." Suzuko agak takut sama Yuuko 9th itu.

"Aih, baiklah. Apabila 10menit lagi ia tak datang, akan aku anggap dia lari dan tidak peduli dengan Takamina." Yuuko berbicara dengan kesal tapi dengan palm face.

Suzuko pun menelepon Makocchi..

_Tuut..Tuut.. Dan, Makocchi mengangkatnya._

"Eee.. Aku permisi dulu sebentar keluar." Suzuko berjalan keluar

**Diluar..~**

"Makocchi! Kemana saja kamu?!"

"_Aku.. Aku takut, Suzu-chan!_"

"Oh Tuhan! Lalu bagaimana? Yuuko-san sudah kesal padamu! Ia bilang kalau 10menit lagi kau tak datang, kami akan menganggap mu lari dan menganggap kamu tidak perduli kepada Takahashi-san!"

"_Oh, terus bagaimana, Suzu?_"

"Lebih baik kamu datang sekarang. Kalau kau takut aku akan menenangkanmu! Kau tidak perlu takut! Ya? Semangatlah, Makocchi!" Suzuko tersenyum manis dan menutup telepon.

**-[]-**

**-Makocchi Side-**

"Huff,Haaahh...Hufff,Haaahhh... Ganbatte, Makoto!" Makoto menyemangati dirinya

Mengambil Micsaber dan peralatan lain dan memasukkan ke tasnya. Mengambil topinya bertuliskan "Ganbatte" dan berjalan yakin keluar rumahnya menuju rumah tempat dimana Yuuko Homestay.

**-Yuuko's Home Side-**

"Bagaimana, Suzuko-chan?" Begitu Suzuko masuk, Yuuko langsung bertanya padanya.

"Makocchi akan datang kesini sebentar la..." belum selesai bicara, pintu diketuk.

"Ah! Mungkin itu Makoto, Yuuko-san!" Suzuko dengan yakin mengira itu Makoto.

"Akan kubuka pintunya." Kanata ingin mencoba membantu mungkin.

Saat pintu dibuka...

"AKH!" Suara dari pintu.

"Suara apa itu?! Jangan-jangan Kanata?!" Chieri menduga yang tidak-tidak dan berlari ke pintu.

Nagisa dengan cepat mengejar Chieri (Oh, oke, ini namanya NagiChie dong-_-)

"CHIERI, Tunggu!"

"Bak-bak-bak-bak-bak." Suara kaki berlari di rumah Yuuko menuju ke pintu depan. Yang tidak menyusul ke pintu ada yang palm face (jahat amat muka datar) ada juga yang mukanya khawatir.

-**Dan yang terjadi di pintu depan adalah..-**

MAKOTO DATANG. KANATA DAN MAKOTO BERNIAT MENGUSILI MEMBER YANG LAIN! OH BAM! NagiChie yang mengetahui itu, langsung muncul 3 perempatan di kepala mereka masing-masing.

Aih, Makoto sama Kanata usil banget sih!

Saat ke ruang tengah tempat mereka tadi, NagiChie menceritakan apa yang dilakukan Makoto dan Kanata di pintu tadi.

Yuuko-yang tadi mukanya termasuk yang muka khawatir-dikepalanya muncul perempatan juga seperti NagiChie. Mungkin Yuuko sudah siap menghajar Makoto dan Kanata dengan kepalan di tangannya.

Kojiharu hanya sweatdrop dan nyengir aja.

Suasana itu selesai. Yuuko pun menjelaskan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

_Bla..bla..bla..bla..Lalalalala~_

"Kalian semua mengerti?" Yuuko memamastikan

"Um!" Untunglah semua mengerti! Kalau tidak, pasti bibir Yuuko sudah dower jelasinnya.

"Untunglah!" Ucap Yuuko. Yuuko mengelap jidatnya yang nggak keringetan tapi dia ngerasa jidatnya keringetan-_- (#baka! #plak!)

"Nah sekarang, ayo kita bergerak ke rumah tempat Takamina _homestay._" Yuuko mulai berjalan.

**-[]-**

Setelah sampai di taman depan rumah Takamina..

"Nah, teman-teman, sekarang kita bagi kelompok, ya? Kenkyuusei serta Nagisa dan aku akan menyelidiki kebelakang. Senbatsu sisanya, menjaga di pintu depan." Yuuko memberi komando.

"Hai'!" Semuanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan dan menjalankan tugas masing-masing.

Suasana hening. Heniiiing sekali sampai yang terdengar hanya suara jangkrik.

**-Yuuko's Team Side-**

Sesampainya di pintu belakang rumah Takamina...

"Kanata,Chieri,Nagisa,Sonata, kalian berjaga diluar. Aku akan mendongkrak pintu dan berjalan ke dalam rumah untuk mengecek. Jaga baik-baik! Aku, dan sisanya akan masuk kedalam ya!"

"Hai'!" semuanya mengangguk (lagi) kecuali..

"J-j-jadi aku ikut masuk kedalam, Yuuko-san?" Makoto mulai ngeri.

"Ya, anggap saja itu hukumanmu karena datang telat dan mengusili kami semua-kecuali kanata-mengerti? Ayo, jangan buang-buang waktu!"

"Aiiihh.. Baiklahh..." Makoto masuk dengan terpaksa.

Yang menjaga diluar menengok kedalam,menengok keadaan sekitar dan begitu seterusnya.

Saat mereka ke 3xnya menengok kedalam dan saat mau berbalik untuk melihat keadaan sekitar malah...

"Wah,wah,wah.. kita lihat siapa disini? Um.. Kakak-beradik Shinonome ya? Oh, ada Acchan 14th dan Center Novae Kenkyusei juga ya?" seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka

"AH MAU APA KAMU?!" Chieri berteriak.

"Ow,ow,ow... Diam sayang.."

Tiba-tiba, mata Chieri terbelalak saat melihat luka di leher lelaki itu. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan seketika berteriak.

"KAU YANG MENCURI TAKAMINA-SAN! IYAKAN?!" Chieri mulai marah.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya ya?"

"Apa kamu bilang, Chieri?"

"Ya, Kanata. Luka di lehernya! Seperti yang kukatakan tadi di kantin!"

"Apa mau mu pria tidak tahu diri?" Kanata ikut emosi.

"HAI, BOCAH! Kau harus ikut aku!" Lalu, pria itu membius Kanata dan Chieri dengan suntikan lalu menggendong mereka berdua lalu berjalan ke arah lain. Nagisa dan Sonata kaget. Mereka meraih kaki pria itu untuk menahannya.

"Oh sial! Aku tidak membawa micsaber!" Nagisa mengomel dalam hatinya dan tetap berusaha menahan kaki pria itu

Pria itu menembakkan jarum merah dari alatnya ke punggung Nagisa dan tangan Sonata.

Nagisa dan Sonata seketika tidak sadarkan diri...

**-[]-**

**Skip Time.**

-Yuuko's Side-

Yuuko dan yang ada didalam berjalan ke pintu keluar..

"Kita tidak menemukan apa-apa dirumah ini. Tidak ada orang atau bukti apa..." Yuuko langsung menutup mulutnya-yang melebar karena kaget-dengan tangannya

"Ada apa Yu...OH! Nagisa, Sonata!" Orine melihat Nagisa dan Sonata terbaring di rerumputan di depan pintu belakang.

Mereka semua berlari ke arah dimana Nagisa dan Sonata tertidur-atau bisa disebut-pingsan.

"Nagisa, Sonata! Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Oh bangunlah! Ayo bangun!" Yuuka mencoba membangunkan mereka, tapi percuma.

"Oh,hei, dimana Chieri-chan dan Kanata?" Mimori menambahkan

"Oh iya ya! Dimana ya, mereka?! Ah KACAU! Malam ini kita menginap dirumahku saja! Bawa mereka! Kita ke pintu depan dulu, melihat kondisi para senbatsu lain yang menjaga pintu depan." Yuuko mungkin mulai frustasi

"Baik Yuuko."

Saat berjalan ke pintu depan...

Mereka semua-yang di pintu belakang-terbelalak. Semua yang menjaga di pintu depan diikat dan di bungkam mulutnya dengan lakban.

"ASTAGA! APASIH YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?" Yuuko sekarang benar-benar frustasi

Yuuko,Orine,Yuuka,Suzuko,Makoto,Mimori membantu melepaskan ikatan dan lakban yang ada pada para senbatsu yang menjaga pintu depan.

Setelah selesai semua,

"Teman-teman, malam ini kita menginap di rumahku. Tanyanya nanti saja! Aku masih stress sekarang!" Suara Yuuko serak lemas dan nadanya agak kesal.

Seseorang melihat dibalik tembok yang ada di belakang mereka. Orang itu tersenyum licik sambil matanya juga bercahaya.

Semuanya hanya menunduk. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah homestay-annya Yuuko.

**-[]-**

**SKIP TIME!~**

Semua members sampai di rumah homestay-an Yuuko yang SUPER-DUPER (oke lebay) Gede. Beruntungnya Yuuko!

"Akhirnya nyampe juga. Yosh!" Begitu nyampe, Yuuko langsung merebahkan badannya di sofa yang empuk di rumah itu.

Semuanya menghela napas lega.

"Fiyuuh..." atau semacam,

"Hufftt..." dan lain-lain lah~

Mereka semua pergi tidur dan bersiap untuk besok...

**Apa yang terjadi besok dan Next Chapter ya? **

**Saya terima review-kritikan, saran dan lain-lain. Ataupun lelucon tentang cerita ini? Terserah readers deh!**

**Sekali lagi, Maaf kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan yaa! Hontoni Gomennasai! *bow***

**Chimp gatau sampe berapa chapter nantinya... **

**But, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU READERS FOR READING MY FF! I'm waiting for your review!**

**Typo di cerita ini? Tolong beritahu saya,ya, minna-san!**

**Oiya Chimp juga mau beritahu, nama fake Chimp Yumoda Kazusaki! Atau Minna-san bisa panggil Yuumo. Boleh panggil chimp juga tapi kalau bisa Yuumo aja! Arigatou!**


	3. Blind Nagisa, Sleeping-Beauty Sonata

**OhaKonniKonbaOya Minna-san! Ini update chap 3 maap ya lamaaa banget *nangis di pojokan***

**Makasih yang udah baikk banget mau review :D Ini reply nya. Buat :**

**Hinata-san : Aih, aku gak enak mir manggil Hinata._. Yoweslah(?) Btw, Arigatou Gozaimasu.. Memang cerita ini gaje._. Maafkan saya kalau banyak yang anda/para readers tidak mengerti.. Akan saya coba perbaiki. Hontoni Gomennasai *bow* **

**Momoka-san : eh iya abis baca cerita senpai saya jadi pengen bikin cerita 00 dalam bahasa indonesia.. AAH.. Yuuko tidak psikopat, dia temperamen dan psikopat huhu... *dihajar yang oshi nya Yuuko***

**Ra-san : Arigatou, maaf untuk bagian yang nggak kamu mengerti.. Saya coba perbaiki ya,.. Gomennasai *bow***

**Buat yang lain, RnR cerita saya ya... #ditendang**

**O,ya:**

**DISCLAIMER : Cerita ini milik Yuumo, tapi 00 milik semuanyaa! Yeay!**

**WARNING : Typo, Alur Gaje, Cerita Gaje, Latar Gaje, Kata-kata Gaje dan intinya semua ini gila~ alias freak.**

**Nah, Happy Reading Minna-san! :D**

**-[]-**

-Rumah Homestay Yuuko, Kamar Nagisa dan Sonata-

Terbaring 2 jasad(?) hampir tak bernyawa #salah. Nagisa dan Sonata, masih tidak sadarkan diri setelah pingsan tadi malam. Mereka masih tertidur pulas, dan gaya tidurnya pun abstrak. Eee.. maksudnya kepala di kaki, kaki di kepala, tangan di idung, idung di punggung #okesip.

Nagisa mulai tersadar. Ia mencoba membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Belek nya ada kali 10cm tebelnya._. #authorditendang. Nagisa terasa sudah membuka matanya dengan sempurna, tapi apa?

"Kenapa, semuanya gelap? Apa ini masih malam? Ah, AHH!" Nagisa berteriak sampai membangunkan Yuuka yang tidur di kamar sebelah kamar kesehatan di rumah itu. Aih, orang yang memiliki rumah itu benar-benar kaya!

-Yuuka's, Orine's,Mimori's,Makato's,Linda's Room-

Dari mereka berlima hanya Yuuka yang terbangun. Yuuka kaget dengan teriakan temannya itu.

"Apa itu suara Nagisa? Aku harus cek ke kamarnya." Yuuka pun bangun dan berjalan setengah berlari karena terburu-buru

-Ruang Nagisa dan Sonata-

"Buk-buk-buk" suara kaki Yuuka berlari di lantai rumah itu.

"Hah suara apa itu? Siapa yang datang? Hah,hah?!" Nagisa panik dan mencoba turun dari kasurnya

Yuuka sampai di kamar NagiSon dan menghampiri Nagisa.

"Nagisa,Nagisa! Ada apa? Ini aku Yuuka!" Yuuka menggoyangkan tubuh Nagisa yang sepertinya tidak mengetahui keberadaan Yuuka.

"Hah? Yuuka..! Aku, aku buta! Semuanya gelap, gelap!" Nagisa makin panik sambil memegang tangan Yuuka.

"Iya, iya, tenang, Nagisa! Aku akan memanggil yang lain. Tenang,tenang ya. Jangan kemana-mana tunggu saja disini!" Yuuka langsung berlari keluar memanggil yang lain

Ia berlari dan masuk ke kamar teman-temannya untuk membangunkan mereka.

"Minna, bangun! Cepat ke kamar Nagisa dan Sonata." –Kamar 1 (kamar Yuuka dll.)

"Minna bangun! Nagisa dalam keadaan gawat." –Kamar 2 (Kamar Yuuko dll.)

"Bangun Minna! Ke kamar Nagisa dan Sonata ya!" –Kamar 3 (Kamar Kojiharu dll.)

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" semua bingung dan berlari ke kamar NagiSon sambil kadang terantuk kakinya dan matanya juga merem-melek. Yuuka juga ikut ke kamar NagiSon bareng yang lain.

-Kamar NagiSon-

Sonata yang denger keributan itu masih tetep belum bangun (kebo mode : on) Nagisa yang denger keributan diluar dan mendengar mereka semua menuju ketempatnya, perasaannya gak karuan.

Semuanya sampai di kamar itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Yuuka?" Tomochin memasang raut bingung.

"Entahlah! Ia bilang semuanya gelap! Padahal ini sudah pagi dan dia juga sudah membuka matanya.. Hiks..." Yuuka menangis.

"Aku akan mengeceknya," Tomochin berjalan ke arah Nagisa.

"Nah, Nagisa, ini angka berapa?" Tomochin memasang 2 jari di depan mata Nagisa.

"Umm...Uh... Angka 10? Aku, aku tidak melihatnya! Semuanya gelap! Gelap!" Nagisa agak panik.

"Sayaka,Kojiharu, Mayu, Linda, sini sebentar deh, ada yang bisa mengecek dia lebih jelas lagi daripada aku?" Tomochin agak putus asa.

"Hmm... Senter dong Yuuko, pasti dirumah ini ada senter kan?" Sayaka memasang wajah agak serius.

"Ada lah~" Yuuko lalu berlari ke tempat dimana senter itu berada.

Setelah menunggu kira-kira 5 abad (#lebay) Yuuko pun datang.

"Lama sekali, Yuuko. Pfft.." Semuanya mengeluh kecuali Nagisa yang panik.

"Tadi ke toilet dulu. Kebelet hehe~" Yuuko nyengir

"Buang yang besar ya?" Mayuyu nyamber dengan polosnya.

"Tau aja...Hehe.. EH UPS! ENGGAK, ENGGAK!" Yuuko ketahuan aibnya barusan. (Author : Lagian...-_- Ah udah deh lanjut aja dulu!)

Semuanya ketawa. Tapi mereka tidak melihat dark aura Nagisa dibelakang mereka. Muka Nagisa udah merah, semerah tomat. Tangannya ngepal, ada 4 siku-siku di kepalanya.

"Hiyaa... lo kira orang buta kagak bisa marah? Huahaha! Nasib gue gimana ini?! Tawa aja lo semua!" Nagisa kesel.

Semuanya nyengir takut.

"Ehehehe.. Iya-iya Nagisa.. Yuuko, mana senternya?" Sayaka keringetan

"OH IYA LUPA! Tadi keasyikan dikamar mandi! Bentar-bentar!" Yuuko langsung berlari secepat mobil F1 (?)

Yuuko kembali sambil terengah lalu memberikan senternya ke Sayaka. Sayaka mengecek mata Nagisa dengan senternya.

"Hmm...Linda, tolong layar hologram untuk pengecekan mata! Yang huruf dan angka!"

Lalu Linda mengeluarkan hapenya dan mengeluarkan layar hologram besar.

"Bagus, Linda! Nah, Nagisa, apa kamu bisa melihat huruf yang paling atas?"

Apa yang terjadi? Nagisa langsung sweatdrop.

"Kalian itu bodoh atau idiot sih?! Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa!" 10 perempatan muncul di kepala Nagisa.

"Ehehe.. O,iya! Yasudah, kita telepon Tsubasa agar dia mengetahui kasus Takamina,Kanata,Chieri, Nagisa dan mungkin Sonata yang akan bangun nanti."

"Eh, btw, kenapa daritadi Sonata tidak bangun?" Makoto agak bingung.

"Oh,iya juga!" Mimori menimpal

"AIH! Apa sih isi jarum tadi malam?!" Yuuka berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Apa, Yuuka? Jarum? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?"

"Ya, jarum merah. Saat aku menggoyangkan tubuh mereka, aku melihat jarum merah itu. Lalu aku copot, ya, saat keduanya sudah kucopot kalian yang bersama aku tadi malam baru sampai ke tempat NagiSon. Aku pikir itu hanya agar mereka berdua pingsan dan ternyata..." Yuuka menjelaskan dan terhenti.

"Ternyata apa?" Yuuko membalas.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu ternyata apa! Hanya agar dramatis saja (?) Mungkin jarum itu ber-efek ke Nagisa menjadi buta dan ke Sonata menjadi tidur selamanya-eh tidur loh, minna, bukan mati-jadi kek putri tidur itu." Yuuka mencoba mengira-ngira.

"Eh.. Beneran?" Makoto bingung.

"Ngira-ngira doang kok hehe." Yuuka menjawab pertanyaan Makoto yang mudah percaya dengan ceritanya.

Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Aih yasudah, sekarang mending kita telepon Tsubasa-san!" Yukirin mulai kesel denger perdebatannya.

"Oke-oke!" Linda mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya yang berlayar hologram.

*layar* Calling-Tsubasa. _Tuut...Tuut..._

"Ya, ada masalah?" Tsubasa memasang muka cuek.

"Banyak. Tsubasa tolong kirimkan dokter ke kami sekarang! Darurat...!" Yuuko menimpal

"Hufft... Baiklah. Dokter kalian akan segera sampai." Tsubasa menutup telepon

Setelah menunggu sekitar 30menit, dokter mereka sampai.

"Hm.. Ada masalah apa disini?" Dokter yang berwajah ramah itu mengecek Nagisa.

"Nagisa, ia mungkin mengalami kebutaan, dok. Sonata, kami tidak tahu.. Ia belum bangun daritadi." Yuuka menjelaskan

"Oh, begitu ya? Saya cek dulu, boleh? Nah, Nagisa, buka matamu lebar-lebar..."

"Hm... Jadi begitu.." Dokter itu bergumam sendiri sambil mengecek mata Nagisa dan mengecek Sonata.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Nagisa dan Sonati,Dok?" Orine agak khawatir.

"Apakah Nagisa habis meminum sesuatu yang janggal atau terkena suatu benda yang tidak biasa?" Dokter itu mencoba mengambil kesimpulan.

Yuuko menyenggol Yuuka dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"Heh, bilang apa yang terjadi tadi malem! Kan lo yang tau persisnya! Cepet ngaku sana!" Bisikan Yuuko diikuti dark aura-nya yang warnanya seperti abu gunung berapi mau meletus.

"Uhh.. baik-baik! Tidak usah menyenggol ku dong! Sakit kali!" Yuuka menggembungkan pipinya dan marah-marah ke Yuuko

"Berani lo marah ke gue? Udah sana cepet!" Muka Yuuko udah kek iblis yang siap makan Yuuka.

"Jadi, Dok..._blah,blah,blah..._" Yuuka menjelaskan

"Pantas.. Jarum itu berisi mantra sihir.."

"Apa?! Mantra sihir?!"

-[]-

Other Side...

"Uh..." Gadis berambut hijau itu mulai membuka matanya dan mendapati cahaya matahari yang keluar dari jendela bertinggi 3kali lipat tinggi badannya. Tangan dan kakinya diikat. Mulutnya di lakban.

Saat ia melihat ke depannya, ia mendapati 2 orang gadis yang bisa jadi sebaya dengannya. Keadaan mereka sama dengan gadis rambut hijau itu.

Cahaya perlahan melebar dan gadis berambut hijau itu dapat melihat dengan jelas

"_Chieri? Kanata?_" Ia bertanya pada hatinya. Walaupun ia berteriak juga itu percuma karena mulutnya di lakban tapi ia tetap mencoba berteriak. Paling enggak, teriakannya bisa membangunkan 2 gadis itu.

Teriakannya hanya berbunyi

"UM!" ia mencoba berkali-kali. Dahinya berkeringat. Tapi mereka tetap tidak bangun. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kursinya agar berbunyi

"Duk-duk-duk!" Ia mencoba terus tapi tetap mereka tidak terbangun.

Ia melihat ke jam dinding tua yang-untungnya-masih nyala yang dipasang di ruangan itu.

"_Jam 14.00?_" Tidak terasa ia sudah mencoba membangunkan temannya yang ikut disekap itu selama kurang lebih 5 jam.

Lalu ia teringat, "_Biasanya orang itu datang jam-jam segini..._"

Dan tiba-tiba,

"BRAK!" Suara pintu ruang itu dibanting. Takamina kaget. Benar adanya, orang itu datang. Laki-laki yang waktu itu menculik Kanata dan Chieri serta Takamina.

Chieri dan Kanata terbangun juga.

"Hm,hm,hm... Kalian bertiga sudah bangun ya? Apa kalian berdua, Nona Shinonome dan Nona Sono kaget?" ucap lelaki itu-terkesan-diseram-seramkan. Lelaki itu memegang dagu Chieri dan Kanata dan mengangkatnya keatas.

Mata Chieri terbelalak. Ternyata orang itu...

-[]-

**Sengaja Yuu potong disini hehe. Oiya tadi seru nggak, readers? Banyak kata-kata gaje dan sulit dimengerti ya? Apa juga banyak yang typo? Atau apa?**

**Saran,Kritik,Lelucon,Pujian,Pendapat tentang cerita saya, saya terima kok.. RnR pls... Arigatou! Maaf updatenya lama ya, Minna! Hontoni Gomennasai! Jane! Ketemu Yuu lagi di chap 4 yah~**


	4. Omoe, Kisama!

**OhaKonniKonbaOya Minna-san! Ini update-annya chap 4. Saya lagi mood jadi cepet updatenya. Ya sebenernya gacepet-cepet banget sih ya tapi... (readers : udah gak usah basa-basi! Berisik!)**

**Oke-oke fine-_- Oke bales ripiw dolo :**

**Hinata-san : Ne, gaada peralatan lengkap kek dokter yang dikirim Tsubasa~ yah tapi itu sih di otak daku doang~ Hehe.**

**Karena baru dua hari di post mungkin ya chap 3? Ripiw nya baru satu~ Ah biarlah, yang penting saya bales._.**

**Yuumo : Ada yang mau baca disclaimernya Minna?**

**Nagisa : Aku, Author!**

**Yuumo : Eh Nagisa, kan ceritanya kamu buta!**

**Nagisa : Aku apal kok. Eh btw kan 'ceritanya' hehe~**

**DISCLAIMER - Cerita ini punya neng Yuumo, tapi 00nye, lagunye, akb-nye punya mamang Yasushi Akimoto~**

**WARNING - Typo, Alur Gaje, Genre Gaje, Latar Gaje, semua-muanya gaje deh pokoknya.**

**Yuumo : Baru tau gue orang buta bisa baca. Okeh, back to story.**

-[]-

"Jarum itu berisi mantra sihir.." Dokter nya masang wajah agak serius

"Apa?! Mantra Sihir?!" Semuanya kaget

"Iya mantra sihir." Muka si dokter masih biasa aja.

"Apa?! Mantra Sihir?!" Semuanya masih kaget

"Iye, bawel lo semua." Dokternya mulai kesel

"Ciyus,miapa,eloh dok?" Tiba-tiba semuanya pake bahasa gaul gitu?

"Sekali lagi gue keluar nih ye." Dokter nya udah bener-bener kesel

"Oke,oke. Fine." Semuanya merasa bersalah.

"Hm.. Mantra sihir macam apa dok?" Yukirin menimpal.

"Mantra sihir yang hanya bisa sembuh kalau yang memberikan mantra pada jarum itu mati atau ilmunya hilang. Tapi mantra ini akan permanen dalam 2 minggu." Dokter itu mulai serius lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kita semua saja tidak tahu siapa pelakunya!" Yuuka mulai memerah.

"Tunggu Minna!" Nagisa menyambar.

"Apa,Nagisa?" Yuuko menjawab Nagisa.

"Tadi malam Chieri bilang, orang itu adalah yang menjadi Takamina palsu saat hari pertama sekolah kemarin. Orang itu yang menculik Takamina juga. Ada bekas luka di leher nya. Tadi malam saat aku belum buta, aku melihatnya. Tingginya sekitar 187 cm." Nagisa menjelaskan

"Apa kau melihat mukanya?" Sayaka menimpal

"Tidak. Malam itu sangat gelap. Mukanya tidak kelihatan." Nagisa melanjutkan

"Uh! Terus bagaimana?" Semuanya panik

"Sabar dulu, aku belum selesai," Nagisa nyaut lagi.

"Kemarin, ada guru kesenian. Namanya Omoe. Lagaknya sih agak aneh. Chie juga bilang ke daku, kalo dia curiga sama Omoe-sensei." Nagisa melanjutkan lagi.

"Omoe ya?" Yuuko mulai memutar otaknya (Author : Emang lo punya otak, Yuuko? Yuuko : Punya lah! Kalo gak punya, gue gabisa ngapalin koreografi dong!)

"Yup, Omoe Kirisame." Nagisa meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih ya, Dok." Yukirin menyudahi urusan dengan dokter itu sekarang.

"Baiklah,"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Semuanya mengucap begitu sambil membungkuk. Yang gak membungkuk Nagisa doang. Sonata gak ngucap apa-apa juga gak membungkuk. Iyalah, dia lagi gak sadar diri!

"Doushiteshimashite!" Lalu dokter itu minggat

Mereka semua melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi bagaimana, ada yang punya rencana?"

"Hm, aku punya." Si Cyborg tiba-tiba nyamber kek petir.

"Firasat gue ko jelek dah?" Yuuko yang udah tau kelakuan Mayu kalo punya ide gimana, langsung punya firasat gaenak.

"Udah dengerin aja ide Mayu dulu! Jadi..." Mayuyu mulai serius tapi tetap dengan palm face nya

"Um.. Oke juga. Tumben Mayuyu!" Yuuko mengejek tapi juga mengakui ide Mayuyu itu bagus.

"Siapa dulu dong! Cyborg Mayu Watanabe Type 3!" Sambil memunculkan 3 jarinya menandakan angka 3.

Semuanya sweatdrop.

**Hm... Kira-kira apa ya, rencana Mayuyu dan yang lainnya? **

Pagi itu jam 7.00 AM... Para tikus-tikus senbatsu dan tikus-tikus kenkyuusei-tidak termasuk NagiSon-berjalan cepat. Menghindar dari tatapan mata elang si kepala sekolah yang pagi-pagi nunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Kalo ketahuan kan berabe. Bisa-bisa mereka disuruh masuk sekolah.

Eee.. Readers, ini hanya fanfict jadi jangan ditiru dirumah yah (^^")

Begitu udah agak jauh sama gerbang sekolah,

"Kalo dia itu guru di sekolah kita, Zero-0 JHS, pasti rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini." Yuuko memulai menyelidiki.

"Eh, Yuuko, aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan tempat itu." Sae menunjuk satu toko tua bertulisan 'Antique Clock'.

"Hm.. kenapa ditempat seperti ini ada toko tua yang menjual jam antik?" Yuuko juga mulai curiga

"Ayo kita kesana." Mereka perlahan berjalan ke toko itu dan masuk.

Dipintu toko itu ada tulisan : WELCOME! -011103-

"Welcome, nol-satu-satu-satu-nol-tiga? Apa maksudnya?" Suzuko membaca tulisan di pintu itu.

"Ah sudahlah! Abaikan saja! Ayo masuk!" Sayaka mendorong semuanya masuk.

"Kringing!" Suara bel di pintu itu berdering. Suasana didalamnya sepi sekali. Sunyi senyap. Tidak ada orang disitu.

Jam-jam disitu bentuknya antik-antik semua. Bahkan ada yang tidak menyentuh tanah, entah digantung, entah apa.

Tiba-tiba, mereka sampai di ujung ruang setelah melihat isi toko itu. Ujung ruangan itu dihiasi oleh pintu kayu yang setengah rapuh. Bertuliskan huruf jepang kuno (eh emang ada? Saya tidak tahu pastinya. Yang pastinya itu cerita ini cuma fanfict) bertuliskan..

"Um... Aku menyerah untuk membacanya!" semuanya mencoba untuk membacanya.

Disebelah tulisan itu, berjejer dari atas kebawah, jam dinding antik bermodel sama berjumlah 6 buah. Waktunya berbeda-beda. Acak-acakan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Suzuko menunjuk-nunjuk jam-jam itu sambil sesekali membenarkan kacamata-nya yang agak melorot.

"Um, entahlah."

"Jangan-jangan?" Suzuko mencoba memutar-mutar atau menyetel jam itu.

Jam pertama di angka 12. Kedua,ketiga,keempat, di angka 1. Kelima di angka 12 juga. Serta yang terakhir di angka 3.

Tiba-tiba pintu tua reyot itu terbuka dan tiba-tiba ada angin kencang menarik mereka semua masuk. Mereka melalui benda seperti perosotan yang terbuat dari besi, panjang-panjang sangat panjang.

Mereka nggak nyampe-nyampe kebawah. Padahal itu juga kecepatannya lumayan tinggi. Kira-kira 2 jam mereka terperangkap menuruni perosotan itu.

BRAK! Mereka pun sampai di ruang bawah

"AW!" Mereka kadang memegangi pantat/punggung nya yang terkena lantai saat lepas dari ujung perosotan

"Aih, kita dimana? Aku-aku takut!" Makocchi menahan tangis.

Sebuah ruangan tinggi sekali. Temboknya hanya berupa semen berwarna abu-abu. Tidak dilapisi cat atau apa. Ruangan itu sangat seram. Para Senbatsu dan Kenkyuusei berjalan menyusuri ruangan tinggi, besar dan lumayan gelap itu.

"AHHH! APA-APA-APA INI?" Suara Yuuka,Orine,Makoto-agak tergagap-yang tertinggal agak belakang dari yang lain.

"Iyuhh.. Bau amiss!" Yuuka terlihat ingin muntah.

"Aih, kalian itu kenapa si..., OH TIDAK! Darah! Darah! Jangan-jangan, tempat ini milik seorang pembunuh!" Yuuko pemimpin perjalanan itu, kaget saat melihat ke belakang, kearah Yuuka,Makoto,Orine.

"Aku tidak mau berakhir disini..." Makoto tampak sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis

"LARI, MINNA!" Yuuko berteriak. Mereka semua lari, setelah agak jauh, mereka berhenti sebentar

"Huft! Tempat apa sih ini?! Kenapa sangat menyeramkan sih? Aku nyesel kesini!" Mimori menyambar.

Mereka semua mengobrol sejenak sambil melepas lelah.

-[]-

Other Side.

Mereka bertiga mendengar suara yang mereka kenal, mengobrol di dekat ruangan mereka.

"_Suara siapa itu?_" Takamina bingung dan memberi kode alis terhadap Kanata dan Chieri.

"_Aku sepertinya kenal suara itu._" Chieri memasang wajah serius

"_Itu..itu.._" Kanata mencoba mengingat

"Um,um,um!" Takamina memberi kode pada Chieri dan Kanata sambil menggoyangkan kursinya

Kanata dan Chieri langsung mengerti arti kode itu dan langsung mengangguk.

"BRAK,BRAK,BRAK!" Mereka bertiga menggoyangkan kursi mereka sekeras-kerasnya.

Diluar..

"Eh,Minna, suara apa itu?" Yukirin menghentikan pembicaraan.

"Apa? Aku tak dengar apapun!" Sayaka menjawab

"Coba dengar lagi Sayaka!" Yukirin mencoba meyakinkan.

"Ya,ya, Yukirin, aku dengar sesuatu!" Yuuko berjalan mengikuti arah suara itu

Setelah berjalan sekitar 20 meter, di sebelah kanan mereka terdapat sebuah ruangan pintunya tertutup rapat.

"Hm, mungkin dari sini sumber suaranya! Mayuyu..!" Yuuko menemukan sumber suara itu dan memanggil Mayuyu

"Baik, Yuuko! Menyingkir dulu semuanya. BOOM!" Mayuyu beraksi dengan palm face. Dia menembak pintu itu dan tembakannya menimbulkan lubang besar yang memungkinkan untuk mereka masuk ke ruangan itu.

Saat mereka semua masuk...

"Ya Tuhan! Chieri?! Kanata?! TAKAMINA?!" Semuanya kaget.

Chieri dan Kanata hanya pasrah. Takamini-eh salah-Takamina memberi kode agar mereka melepaskan ikatannya, Kanata dan Chieri.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Yuuko bertanya sambil membuka ikatan tangan Takamina. Yang lain membantu melepas ikatan di tubuh Takamina yang lain. Selain yang membantu Takamina, mereka juga membantu Kanata dan Chieri.

"Ceritanya panjang! Ayo lebih baik kita pergi dari sini dulu." Takamina terburu-buru.

"Tapi darimana?"

Takamina menunjuk ke sebuah tempat-semacam lift-di depan ruangan itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu kuncinya." Takamina lemas.

"Um, mungkin kuncinya yang tadi, Suzuko." Yuuko melirik Suzuko.

"Hm.. Mungkin." Suzuko hanya membalas sambl membenarkan kacamatanya

"Yasudah! Ayo kita masuk sebelum ia datang! Kalau mau tanya nanti saja!" Takamina langsung berlari ke arah lift itu.

"Hai'!" Semuanya hanya mengiyakan dan segera mengikuti Takamina ke lift itu.

Suzuko yang terakhir soalnya dia yang tahu kodenya.

Setelah semuanya masuk, Suzuko mulai mengatur jam-jam yang ada di lift itu seperti tadi. Ternyata benar! Pintunya langsung tertutup dan lift nya naik keatas.

BRUNGGG...Suara lift itu naik keatas, sangat cepat. Lift tua itu juga bergerak-gerak, membuat para senbatsu dan kenkyuusei berteriak.

"BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!" Besi-besi berkarat di lift itu juga sudah mulai lepas semua.

"AHH!" Mereka yang ada di lift tua itu ketakutan. Seperti tadi, mereka terjebak 2 jam di lift itu.

**SKIP TIME!**

2 jam berlalu, mereka sampai di bagian paling atas.

"BRAK!" Suara lift yang menabrak dinding-dinding. Di depan mereka gelap, gelap. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana keluar dari lift itu. Tiba-tiba...

"MINNA! Lihat diatas! Ada cahaya yang menembus atap lift ini! Berarti kita bisa keluar lewat situ!" Takamina menyambar.

Atap lift itu agak terbuka sedikit, cahaya bisa masuk lewat situ. Tapi..

"Bagaimana cara membukanya?" Yuuko memutar otak

Tiba-tiba tanpa basa basi,

"Target : [LOCKED] Target : [FIRE]" Si Cyborg tiba-tiba menembak atapnya dan alhasil, atap itu bolong. Dan benar saja, itu jalan keluarnya.

"MAYUYU!" Semuanya marah. 4 siku siku sudah ada dikepala mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang dulu sih? Kita semua hampir mati tau ga, gara-gara jantungan!" Yuuko siap dengan kepalan di tangannya.

"Oh, gomen ne." Mayuyu membalas dengan palm facenya

**SKIP, SKIP, SKIP!**

Semuanya sudah keluar, tinggal Takamina, Kanata sama Mayuyu didalam.

"Mayu, kamu keluar terakhir!" Yuuko meneriaki dari atas

Mayuyu hanya diam.

"Uh! Aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya! Terlalu jauh!" Si Takamini kependekan sih!

"Naik ke punggung ku, Takamina-san." Kanata menawari sambil blushing

"E-e-eh? H-hai'!" Takamina naik ke punggung Kanata sambil blushing

Yuuko diatas udah panas aja (Author : sabar, mbak Yuuko, sabar! Yuuko : Ih gimana bisa sabar? Panas tau ngeliatnya!)

Takamina berhasil naik, disusul Kanata lalu Mayuyu yang tadi cari gara-gara.

"Semuanya udah naik ke atas?" Yuuko mengecek

"Sudah semua!"

Mereka berjalan keluar dari toko jam yang bukan toko jam tadi. Mereka agak terburu karena omongan Takamina

"Minna, kurang lebih satu jam lagi orang itu akan datang! Cepat!" Mereka berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi tiba-tiba, jarak 10 meter habis keluar dari toko itu, lelaki itu menghadang mereka.

"Wah,wah, baru aku mau kesana, kalian udah kabur duluan ya? Wah, mangsaku makin banyak!"

"Mau apa lagi kau?" Takamina udah muak sama lelaki ini

"Menculik-kalian-semua.. Hahaha."

"Tidak! Kami tidak mau! Pergi kamu!" Yuuko berteriak melawan.

"Oh, apa aku harus menggunakan sihirku? H,h,h..!" Pria itu tertawa licik.

"Kau tidak akan menang Omoe!" Chieri berteriak yang membuat semuanya kaget.

"Omoe? Omoe-sensei, guru kesenian, maksudnmu?!" Yang lain kaget

Kanata dan Chieri yang sudah mengetahuinya mengangguk, "Ya!"

"Omoe? Guru kesenian sekolah Zero-0?" Takamina yang belum pernah masuk sekolah kebingungan

Lelaki itu-yang diketahui-bernama Omoe, langsung sweatdrop

"Ini kapan ya tarungnya? Gue bosen nih, dengerin lo semua debat!" Omoe berbicara dengan enteng

"Eh, oke-oke! Mayuyu lock target!" Karena semuanya gaada yang bawa micsaber atau apa, mereka cuma bisa andalin Mayuyu.

"Target : [FOUND]"

"Target : [LOCKED]"

"Target : [MAXIMUM FIRE]" Seketika tempat itu ber-abu.

"Uhuk!" Semua anggota terbatuk karena abu itu kecuali Mayuyu

Dari balik abu itu terbentuk bayangan. Ternyata si sialan Omoe itu baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang lecet. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menyusul dibelakang Omoe

"CIAAAAAAAAAH!" Omoe tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan bagian dada terkena aspal.

Seorang gadis berambut biru ketua-tua-an dan dikuncir satu ke kiri. Memegang sebuah micsaber dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya merah, ia menangis trauma sambil kaget terduduk.

"Makoto! Hebat!" Semuanya memuji Makoto.

"Ayo sekarang kita lari!" Takamina lari buru-buru sambil mengajak yang lain.

Mereka berlari menuju rumah Yuuko

-[]-

Omoe Side.

Ia tersadar dari pingsan sementaranya tadi. Ia teringat bahwa ada yang menusuknya dengan pedang listrik, oh, tepatnya micsaber dari belakang sampai menembus perut depan. Darah dari perutnya berceceran. Ia menyadari semuanya telah kabur darinya

"Uhm,... Awas kalian!"

*POOF!* ia menggunakan tongkat sihirnya lalu menghilang dari tempat itu.

-[]-

Normal Side.

Setelah 100 meter jauhnya mereka berhenti melepas lelah sejenak.

"Aku capek, lapar, belum sarapan!" Mayuyu mengeluh

"Jangan mengeluh dulu Mayu! Aku tidak diberi makan selama 3 hari tau!" Takamina marah-marah, merasa keadaannya lebih buruk daripada si Cyborg.

"Oh," Mayuyu membalas nya sambil palm face. 4 siku-siku merah cabai bertengger di kepala Takamina

"Eh, sudah,sudah! Mending kita meneruskan perjalanan!" Nyan-nyan melerai sambil nyengir.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah homestay Yuuko.

**SKIP AGAIN!**

Mereka sampai dirumah Yuuko sambil terengah. Mereka masuk dan melepas lelah di sofa empuk di rumah itu

"Takamina, Kanata, Chieri, lebih baik kalian mandi dulu. Kamar mandinya disitu." Yuuko mengarahkan mereka untuk mandi. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke ruang bertuliskan toilet.

Mereka hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

-[]-

Selesai para senbatsu dan kenkyuusei mandi membersihkan keringat, mereka menghampiri ke kamar NagiSon.

"ASTAGA, NAGISA KAU KENAPA?" Chieri heboh

"Apa itu Chieri-chan? Aku-aku buta. Karena jarum sihir lelaki yang menculik mu waktu itu." Nagisa bercerita

"Oh Tuhan! Ada apa dengan adikku? Sonata? Kenapa dia tidak bangun-bangun?"

Yuuka menjelaskan semuanya, "Jadi...Blabla..."

"Jadi, Omoe bajingan itu harus kita bunuh agar mereka bisa sembuh?" Takamina kaget

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi Nagisa akan buta dan Sonata akan tidur selamanya jika Omoe itu tidak dikalahkan dalam 2 minggu." Yukirin mulai sedih

"Tapikan... Omoe sudah dibunuh oleh Makoto tadi?"

"Kalau mantranya belum hilang, mereka belum sembuh, berarti Omoe bejat itu belum mati." Kanata berpikir

"Bagaimana caranya? Kita bermodal micsaber atau senjata lainnya, bisa mengalahkan penyihir, begitu? Enggak mungkin!" Mimori pesimis duluan

"Baiklah, kita pikirkan nanti." Takamina menimpal

"Hiks,hiks...Bagaimana nasib Nagisa dan Sonata?" Chieri menangis

Dan ruangan itupun penuh tangisan.

**Hm.. Apa si Omoe bisa dikalahkan oleh gadis-gadis itu? Bagaimana nasib NagiSon? Siapa sebenarnya yang menyuruh Omoe melakukan itu? **

**Arigatou, minna-san for reading...Hontoni Gomennasai, kalau kurang memuaskan ya! RnR please! :D Kalo ada yang typo bilang yah, minna-san!**

**Ketemu Yuumo lagi di Chap 5 ya! Jane! **


	5. Way Out

**Oha-Konni-Konba-Oya, Minna-san! Yuumo hiatus berbulan-bulan nih! Ide mampet se-mampet-mampetnya! Baru sempet lanjutin sekarang deh (u.u) Hontoni gomen, minna-san! (T.T)**

**Ada yang udah greget sama lanjutannya? Ada yang udah greget sama si Omoe itu? **

**Kita ke DISCLAIMER dulu ya! Sekarang gimana kalo Takamini aja yang baca DISCLAIMERnya?**

**Takamina : What? Takamini?! Apa?! Nyebelin lo!**

**Yuumo : Yup, lo kan mini kapten. Lagian, bener kan? Udah, gausah banyak nyangkal, cepet baca! Keburu gue dibantai Readers nih! **

**Takamina : Iyadeh iya. Huh!**

**DISCLAIMER : AKB0048 itu punya Yasushi Akimoto-sama. Tapi cerita yang gaje ini punya Yumoda Kazusaki atau Chimpy Rush**

**WARNING : Typo, Alur Gaje, Genre-nya Nyerempet-Nyerempet (Sering keluar dari Genre asli), Out Of Character atau OOC, dan lain-lain. ERROR banyak ditemukan di cerita ini.**

**Yaudah, keburu Yuumo dibantai sama Readers, langsung keceritanya aja ya! **

**Selamat membaca, salam!**

-[]-

"Kita harus cepat cepat membunuh Omoe!" Kanata tiba-tiba berteriak, mengagetkan semua orang diruangan itu.

"Jangan gila, Kanata!" Takamina membalasnya.

"Engga, aku nggak peduli, Takamina-san!" Kanata menggila. Mungkin dia sudah ketempelan(?) atau kerasukan(?).

"Nyelow, bro. Emang kamu tau gimana caranya?" Takamina menengok santai ke Kanata yang sedang berkoar-koar

"Eh? Enggak._." Kanata menjawab.

Semua org di ruangan itu langsung sweatdrop. Termasuk Nagisa dan tidak dengan si _Sleeping-Beauty _Sonata. Ya, orang tidur, gimana bisa dengar?

"Aih, Kanata! Lebih baik nanti sore, kita semua ke kuil, berdoa bersama-sama meminta petunjuk pada Tuhan." Mama(?) Yukirin menghancurkan suasana sweatdrop di ruangan itu.

"I-i-iya, Mama Yukirin!" Seketika mereka semua menjawab instruksi dari Bu Dokter. Yukirin Cuma bisa sweatdrop sambil nyengir.

-[]-

Sore harinya...

"Minna, kalau dihitung-hitung dari pertama mereka sadar, waktu kita tinggal 12 hari. Sore ini kita akan berdoa dulu meminta petunjuk. Setelah itu, besoknya, kita cari cara bagaimana membunuh Omoe sialan itu! Wakarimashita?" Instruksi kapten mini itu memecahkan suasana ngantuk di sore hari itu.

"Hai', Captain!"

"Nah bagus, sekarang kalian semua cepat mandi dan bersiap." Ia melanjutkan instruksinya. Ya, seorang kapten harus siap duluan kan?

"Enaknya jadi Takamina, sudah siap duluan!" Makocchi mengeluh lagi. "Eh.. biasanya kalo aku mengeluh, Sonata selalu mengomentari.. Tetapi sekarang..."

"HEI MAKOTO! Jangan lemah! Cepat sana bersiap!" Takamina berusaha tegar. Kalian tidak tahu, kan isi hatinya?

"B-b-baik.. baik..."

**SKIP TIME – 1 hour.**

Semua sudah siap, Nagisa dan Sonata tidak ikut. Ya, dengan keadaan mereka.. Mana mungkin?

Mereka semua mulai berjalan ke kuil terdekat(?).

Mereka melemparkan koin 15 yen dan membunyikan lonceng 3 kali, lalu mulai berdoa meminta petunjuk.

"Tuhan, tolong beri kami petunjuk, agar dapat menyelamatkan Motomiya Nagisa dan Shinonome Sonata." Begitu kira-kira isi doa mereka.

Setelah semua member Senbatsu dan KKS itu berdoa, mereka kembali ke rumah homestay-nya Yuuko. Hari sudah mulai gelap..

"Hufft, lelah sekali!" Semuanya menarik dan menghembuskan napas panjang

"Ya, aku belum makan." Lagi-lagi si Cyborg mengeluh tentang itu. Semuanya cuma bisa sweatdrop denger Mayu ngomong begitu.

**SKIP TIME AGAIN**

Jam 21.00.

Mereka bersiap untuk tidur. Setelah semua bersiap di kasurnya, Yuuko keluar kamar.

"MINNA, OYASUMINASAIII!" Ia berteriak dan langsung mematikan lampu utama *Ceklek*.

-[]-

"_Hah, hah, hah..." Aku berlari sampai ngos-ngosan. Dia masih mengejarku. Dia ingin membunuhku dengan sihirnya! Dia.. diaa..._

_*Bzzt..Bzzt!*_

"_A-a-ampun! Hah, hah! Akh!" _

_*Bzzt..Bzzt!* "Mati kau!"_

"_Akh!" Aku terjatuh, berguling di aspal yang keras. Baju ku robek terkena serangannya. Ia melukai ku. Seluruh tubuhku sakit... Akh._

"_Adakah, satu kata terakhir, gadis kecil?"_

Tiba-tiba, ada suara misterius tidak diketahui sumbernya. _Suaranya seperti..._

"_Kanata, pakailah kristal yang kau peluk itu. Kristal dari inti planet Akibastar. Tusuk jantungnya..." Sensei-sensei!_

_Tiba-tiba, entah dari mana, aku memeluk kristal putih yang ujungnya lancip. Tanpa pikir panjang aku tusuk jantung lelaki didekatku itu. _

"_Mati kau, OMOEEE!" *BLUSH!* _

_Tiba-tiba lelaki itu tidak bergerak. Ia beku. Kristal putih tadi perlahan menjadi hitam kemerahan. Badan omoe menjadi putih sangat pucat. Tiba-tiba badan Omoe mengurus. Semua tulangnya terlihat. Kulitnya mengeriput..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"ADA-ADA APA?! ADA APA?!" Mimori, Orine dan Chieri yang sekamar dengan Kanata kaget mendengar teriakan Kanata yang super kencang itu

Kanata masih ngos-ngosan. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat. Mimori menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

Semuanya ikut datang ke Kamar Kanata, kecuali NagiSon.

"Daijoubu, Kanata?" Semuanya bertanya dengan cemas.

"Kau mimpi apa, sih, Kanata?" Mimori menanyakan kepada Kanata.

"A-a-aku.. aku.. bermimpi.. ba-bahwa... O-omo-omoe d-d-dapat d-dibu-bunuh de-dengan 'Kristal Suci' y-yang ad-da d-di in-inti b-b-bumi p-planet a-aki-akibastar." Kanata tergagap.

"A-APA?!" Semuanya kaget.

"Y-ya, mimpi itu s-sangat n-nyata.. A-ada sua-suara Sensei-Sensei yang m-meno-menolongku dan mem-mem-memberiku k-kristal i-i-itu. Ia me-me-menyuruhku men-menusuk-menusukkan kristal itu te-tepat d-di ja-jantung O-omoe," Kanata melanjutkan.

Semuanya menangis senang.. memeluk satu sama lain.

"Be-berarti masih ada harapan yaa..." Takamina terharu.

"Y-ya..." Kanata ikut terharu melihatnya.

"Mungkin.. aku bisa menghubungi Tsubasa untuk meminjam Flying Get nanti?" Usul Linda sambil melihat ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 2.00 pagi.

"Ide.. bagus!" Yuuko menjentikkan jari.

Linda mengutak-atik handphone-nya lalu menelepon Tsubasa-sama.

"Tsubasa-sama!"

"_Ada apa kau menelepon dini hari begini?_"

"Penting! Bolehkah kami meminjam Flying Get untuk kesana? Ke planet Akibastar?"

"_Untuk apa?_"

"Kami ingin... bla.. bla.. bla.."

"_Boleh. Flying Get akan datang jam 6 pagi di taman tengah kota. Jangan sampai terlambat! Ingat! Aku akan berada di tengah kota bersama Flying Get!_"

"Baik... Arigatou Gozaimasu, Tsubasa-sama."

*Tuut, tuut, tuut* Tsubasa memutuskan telepon.

Semuanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur lagi sebentar sampai jam 4 pagi lalu bersiap.

-[]-

Jam setengah 6, mereka sudah siap untuk berangkat ke taman di tengah kota. Micsaber dan senjata lain ada di Flying Get. Nagisa dan Sonata diajak, mereka takut Omoe bisa menyerang rumah itu. Jadi mereka berdua diamankan, daripada dijadikan sandera nantinya oleh Omoe.

Sayaka menggendong Nagisa yang buta, sedangkan Kanata menggendong Sonata yang masih terlelap.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menyetel lagu.

"_Koisuru foochun kuukii, mirai wa, sonna waruku nai yo.. hey, hey, hey..._" Saat semuanya menengok kebelakang, ya, siapa lagi? Mayuyu si Cyborg. Ia menyetel lagu itu dari player di tangannya.

Semuanya sweatdrop kecuali Yuuko.

"Mayu, mainkan lagu yang memberi semangat! YOSH!" Semua orang sweatdrop melihat Mayu dan Yuuko.

"Ini serius, bodoh! Jangan malah mendengarkan lagu!" Takamina memukul jidat Mayu dan Yuuko.

"Aih, tenang Mini Kapten, hidup jangan dibikin terlalu serius! Hehe." Yuuko merangkul Mayu dan Takamina.

"Sudahlah, terserah! Ayo berangkat, Shoujotachi! Yuuko, kalau tidak mau ikut tidak apa-apa." Takamina melepas tangan Yuuko dari bahunya dan berjalan memimpin di depan barisan

Mayu juga mulai berjalan. Tangan Yuuko dipundaknya terlepas.

"Takamina..." Yuuko memandangi Takamina yang sangat serius. Lalu ia menunduk menghadap ke kiri. Dia berdiam.

-[]-

**SKIP TIME.**

Sesampainya di Taman Tengah Kota, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.00. Tidak lama, ada teriakan toa dari langit.

"Shoujotachi!"

"Tsubasa-sama!" Semuanya berteriak, melongo.

Tsubasa pun mendarat dengan selamat bersama Flying Get, walaupun dia tau, kalau tidak cepat-cepat pergi, dia bakal di amuk massa gara-gara ketahuan telah merusak rumput dan pepohonan di taman itu.

"Ayo cepat!" Ya, seperti yang kita ketahui tadi, dia bukan ingin cepat-cepat menolong tapi takut dia bakalan di amuk massa.

"Hai'!" Mereka semua tidak tahu kenapa Tsubasa menyuruh cepat-cepat. Yang mereka tahu, mungkin Tsubasa meyuruh mereka untuk cepat karena ingin segera menolong NagiSon. Bocah polos... haha.

"Semuanya sudah naik?"

"Takamina-san! Yuuko-san tidak ada! Padahal tadi dia ada di belakang barisan dan sudah masuk! Aku tahu itu! Aku lumayan dekat dengan posisinya tadi!" Chieri panik

"TEEEET-TEEEET-TEEEET-TEEEET!" Alarm berbunyi. Lampu merah menyala-nyala.

Tiba-tiba Tsubasa mendapat pesan dari sang Pilot.

"_Tsubasa-san! Sistem telah dirusak, dan ada seseorang yang mencuri Mecha dan senjata lainnya. Bagaimana ini?_"

"Tolong _shoot_ pencuri itu dengan kamera! Aku ingin tahu siapa orangnya."

"_Baik!_"

Lalu muncul video di TV Super Besar di Flying Get itu.

Takamina membelalakkan matanya saat melihat video si pencuri Mecha itu. Ya.

"_Yuuko? Mau jadi pahlawan rupanya? Mengorbankan diri, kh?_" Kapten itu memalingkan mukanya lalu berlari ke tempat mecha dan senjata-senjata lain.

"HEI TAKAMINA!" Tsubasa cuma bisa stress menghadapi keadaan sekarang. Tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Dia takut, takut di amuk massa gara-gara merusak tanaman.

-Yuuko's SIDE-

"Aku juga bisa serius kapten..." Lalu Yuuko menyetel lagu "Flying Get". Kiraranya bersinar.

Tiba-tiba ada suara masuk ke Mecha Yuuko.

"_Kau mencoba menjadi pahlawan, Yuuko? Mau mengorbankan diri ya? Kh, tidak akan kubiarkan kau menjadi pahlawan seorang._"

"Mwo?! Takamina?!"

"_Yup, ayo berlomba._"

"YOSH!"

"_Na,na,na..Na,na,na,na,na,na... Na,na,na..Na,na,na,na,na,na... Na,na,na..Na,na,na,na,na,na... Na,na,na..Na,na,na,na,na,na. _

_Gira gira youshinai taiyou ga.. Tsuyobi de teritsukeru _on the beach.. _Unubore ondo wa kyuujoushou.. Ochitsukanai no wa manatsu no saga da ne..._"

Perjalanan mereka berdua dipenuhi lagu-lagu yang membuat mereka semangat. Ya, mereka tidak ingat dengan penderitaan Tsubasa yang takut diamuk massa gara-gara merusak tanaman.

-[]-

Other side...

"BRAK!"

"H.. Aku tau kalian disini BOCAH!" Omoe mengobrak abrik rumah "BASE CAMP" para menba, atau rumah Homestay Yuuko. Untung saja firasat gadis-gadis itu benar, bahwa Omoe akan datang ke rumah itu.

Lalu Omoe berhenti sejenak.

"Tidak ada ya? Kabur kh?" Omoe lalu mengeluarkan bola cahaya dari tangannya. Bola Ramalan.

Ia melihat serius ke bola merah itu.

"Hm... Ternyata, ke Akibastar ya?! Awas kalian!"

*Zyuut!* Lalu Omoe terbang mengejar Yuuko dan Takamina ke...

-[]-

**Kira-kira.. Siapa yang akan menang?**

**Ceritanya gak seru ya? Gaje ya? Banyak Typo ya? Pendek ya? Kan udah dibilangin #jder.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-sama, buat baca cerita Yuumo._. Maaf, sangat tidak memuaskan dan update-an lama._. **

**Tungguin chap 6 buat lanjutannya ya! Jane! **


End file.
